The Dragonborn Cometh
by Jayson-Black
Summary: When an adventurer finds the lost mask of Krysis he develops many different abilities while wearing the mask that he doesn't understand. With war drawing closer and dragons of legend coming to life can he use the power of the voice to save everyone?


_This is my first story please forgive how bad it will most likely be. I take liberties with the skyrim games story due to the fact it__'s been weeks since I played…._

I'm not sure where it went wrong… I had it all planned out I would wait till nightfall and make the cross safely. This never would've happened if I hadn't decided to travel with the Stormcloaks.I was hoping that I wouldn't need to fight as long as I acted like I wasn't part of any of it and confused I'd get away with my items and live.I had finally found the mask of the lost dragon Priest Krysis known to have been the only priest without a mask.. It turns out his mask molded to his face to hide it and if it wasn't for my curiosity as to why he wasn't wearing one. I reached in to touch his gray wrinkled face when I touched something solid about half a centimeter from his? Face. I honestly was shocked when I reached around and pulled the mask off revealing a dark blood like red mask that was most definitely enchanted….I pulled the mask on and was shocked to find I could see exactly as before almost like the mask was invisible again…I quickly look for a reflective pool and found one in the corner of the cave that the Dragon Priest was in…

I looked into the water and was shocked to see my face instead of the blood red mask I was expecting… I quickly yanked it off and stuffed it into my satchel deciding I would look at it when I had more time in case it had any curses on it.I headed out of the cave and began to make the trek back to the inn I was staying in. When I arrived I found a group of stormcloaks and overheard them planned to make the cross. I walked up and facing Ulfric I said," Do you mind If I cross with you fellas?." "What's in it for us?" Ulfric was quick to ask."I will give you 100 septims and I am handy with a sword."I replied. Ulric and the Stormcloaks all chuckle and Ulfric says," Sure lad if you think you can last with us go ahead!" While I smile and sit down with them I grab 100 septims out of my pouch and slid them to Ulfric. He quickly tosses them in to his coin pouch and waves the waiter over. "A round of mead on the lad!" He calls out pointing to me. I just laugh and when the waiter looks at me I just smile and nod. After all I got quite a lot of money from my spent the rest of the night getting drunk out of our minds. I wake up the next morning with a slight hangover but as a Nord I have a natural immunity against most poisons including most hangovers..

I stumble out of my room and plop down at the same table we all sat at last night and order a large breakfast figuring the Stormcloaks would be out soon and also be as hungry as I was. As soon as the waiter brings the last of the breakfast over the Nords all walk in and take a seat. One of the stormcloaks named Ralof says," Thank Talos! I was starving!"I chuckle and reply," Well dig in! I didn't pay for this for nothing!" We all quickly begin eating and chatting about our plans. "We will set off at dusk for the border."Ulfric informs us. Before we left I headed to my room and closed and cast a locking spell on the door. I pulled the mask out and planned to cast any diagnostic spells I could. The first spell I cast identified any curses. When the blue sphere enveloped the mask and turned white I was excited. It ment the mask was clean of any curses! The next spell I readied was a spell checker which would tell me the simple spells it had cast on it. What shocked me was when it glowed green and runes floated up. The first set of runes said that it had a magic amplifying spell and a quick healing find out more I would have to cast a more advanced diagnostics spell but I was almost completely out of magic. I decided to just wear the mask and find out the rest by paying attention. After all it had no curses my magic could find…

I head out with my bag packed and ready with my sword on my side. When I got to the table everyone else was packed except Ralof who had dozed off. Deciding to wake him up I kicked the chair out from under him causing him to fall and everyone to begin laughing uproariously at him. He quickly gets up embarrassed and goes to pack. As he is almost in his room he tossed over his should a sweet roll much to my amusement. We begin to cross the border ready to fight if need be. I heard a sound and spun around ready to cast as spell but before I got completely around I was hit with the blunt of a sword. I awoke in a cart with Ralof and Ulfric. Unsurprisingly Ulfric had a gag in his mouth. There was a couple unknown stormcloaks I never bothered to get the name of and someone who ran and got caught also.. I kick Ralof awaking him and he looks around and goes ,"Shit!" I just shake my head and say," I do not know any of you and got drunk and stumbled across by accident." Causing Ulfric to laugh."So who are you?" I ask the new guy. "Oh god your stormcloaks! Why is that guy gagged anyway?" He asked almost hyperventilating. "Watch your mouth your talking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king of Skyrim!" Ralof says. "Were all going to die! I am just a simple thief I'm not a rebel!"He Shouts. "SHUTUP BACK THERE" The Imperial Soldier shouts. "I will if you gimme a blowjob!" I call out. Ralof and Ulfric both begin to laugh then. "Daddy whos that?"I hear a little boy ask."Go inside!" The dad replies. As we reach the chopping block I climb out of the cart with a little smile like I know something they don't which was true. I finally discovered another feature of the mask.. If need be I can go invisible completely with no way to sense me even with the detect life spell.I see Ralof trip out of the cart and I can't help but laugh at him. "How are you so cheerful? Your going to your death?"He asks curiously. "Let's say that when it's my turn I will be living."I replied mysteriously. Finally one of the imperials calls me up. "Who are you?"He asks."Your not on the list of criminals." I reply," I am a Nord by the name of Kronos." "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I was heading out to do trading when I got attacked by I killed them I took a cut to the side. Heading out I healed it but it was dark. On my way back I stumbled upon the Stormcloaks crossing and was attacked by an Imperial…" That's all I remember." I replied.

"He isn't on the list captain."The guard tells his captain."I don't care he still goes on the block!"She shouts."You dare!?"I shout. "I am a Nord who's father servers the Imperials till he died! This is what he died for? A Disgrace of an army is right here in Helgen!" I turn myself invisible and grab the Imperials sword and stab it directly into the captains throat much to the Imperial Soldiers alarm. I rush over and slice the ropes off the Stormcloaks and undo Ulfrics gag turning myself visible again."How did you do that?" Ralof Asks. "Magic" I reply much to his chagrin. I throw Ulfric my sword as we burst to the keep just in time to heard a road and see flames in the sky. Then it landed… A Dragon out of legend…


End file.
